Just my luck
by Kimboolinaa
Summary: A curse,a horrible situation, and hopefully some luck. Well, not the luck in my case. Being a curse breaker, I probably would just curse myself. Damn curses.
1. The curse

**This has been in my head – I need to write it!**

"Miss Forest?"

I looked up to the door of my office in the ministry, and smiled. "Hey Sophie, come on in."

Sophie, my secretary, came in and sat in the chair opposite my desk.

"I bought all the documents you need to research the curse, and some other things the two people have put together for you."

I nodded. "Thanks. Tell Kingsley I'll get him the details as soon as I can."

Sophie nodded and left. I looked down at the papers in front of me.

Someone had set a 'curse' on two well known wizard-folk, and they wanted to know what it was. I looked through the notes. At the moment, the curse looked like it bonded the two subjects. It seemed to make the subjects not want to leave each other, and upset them if they did – kind of like a veela bond.

I started to make notes – Bonding, pain and new feelings. It sounded very much like a veela bond. I gathered up the notes, and put them in my folder. I left my office, and headed towards Kingsley's.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." The voice boomed.

I entered, and Kingsley looked up. "Ahh, Belle, found anything?" He said, gesturing me to sit down across from him.

"Er, yeah. Kind of. It would help if I saw the family tree's of the subjects, as this 'curse' seems to have veela properties. However, the glowing? I've never heard of that before. It seems to be a bonding curse though. It might not necessarily be a curse. Both of the victims may have touched something that contained something that set off the attraction."

"I doubt the last part. I suppose I shall have to give you the names of the subjects. You know the rules though, don't you?"

"No discussing with anyone who doesn't work for the ministry, especially not the press..."

"Yes. I'll pass them through to Sophie to put on your desk."

"Thanks Minister."

"You know by now to call me Kingsley."

I smiled and left his office, heading towards the auror department. I stood at the door, waiting for my friends to notice me.

Being a Slytherin at Hogwarts was handy. We were very good at sneaking around, making sure we weren't seen. That was useful when I was in my seventh year – when the Carrow's were teaching. I was in the same great year as Harry Potter. Yeah, that one with the scar.

I never really saw him as a rival – just one Gryffindor that got on my nerves. That's why, a couple of months ago, when I had to work on a dark curse that some old Death Eaters had left in a book that could be accessed by muggles was found, I helped him and his redheaded friend track down the curse and all its details. I was on quite good terms with Potter, Weasley and his sister, and Granger. Not the 'OMG! So much goss to tell you!' good terms, but the hello's in the corridor, and the occasional get together to see how everyone was doing.

"Hello Belle," Harry Potter said, as he left the room.

"Hey Potter."

Blaise's head whipped up at the sound of my voice, and the 25 year old bounded over.

Blaise was my best friend. Well, best male friend. The Italian man towered over me, at 6 foot, compared to my stingy 5"5. He was naturally tanned, and had black curly hair. He was handsome, and over the years, Draco and I had to beat off a lot of unwanted attention from ladies he didn't want to pursue.

"Alright princess?" He asked.

I stuck my tongue out. It changed daily. 'Belle of the ball', 'Jingle Bell', 'Princess' or 'Bells'.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Draco still not in?" I asked.

Blaise shook his head. "I'm floo'ing over to his tonight, so I'll give you the lowdown tomorrow."

I nodded. My other best friend, the amazing bouncing ferret, had been off for the past couple of days, and we've been unable to get hold of him. Blaise wanted to go over yesterday, but I had to stop him – it was the anniversary of his father death – he probably just wanted time off to mourn.

"Heading out to lunch?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, coming?"

He nodded. "Just give me a second, I need to drop this report off on the way."

He walked over to his desk, picked up a file, and walked back towards me. "Let's go," he said.

...

"Potter! Mind if we join you?" Blaise practically yelled at the bloke with the scar and his sidekick.

"Sure," he said, moving over to make room for the pair of us.

They had sat at the back of the ministry cafe, and were eating scones when we sat down.

"Scones?" I asked.

"What about them?" Weasley asked, scoffing one into his mouth.

The rest of us winced. Not much had changed since Hogwarts. "Nothing." I said, shaking my head, and ordering a cup of hot chocolate when the waitress came over.

"So, you okay then Potter, Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, not to bad thanks." Weasley said.

"I'm good. You?" Potter replied.

Blaise nodded. "I'm good."

Potter looked over to me. "Have you seen 'Mione lately? We haven't seen her in a few days. Ginny said it's probably just 'her time of the month'."

I shook my head and laughed. "No I haven't. I have to admit, I am surprised she hasn't sent in a request for work to be sent to her yet."

Weasley smirked. "That's our 'Mione."

I knew quite a lot about the two Gryffindor's sat in front of me from Granger, who worked with me sometimes. She and Weasley had tried to date, but when it flopped, she buried herself in her work, and he went off flirting with anything with boobs and a bum. Potter and well, his misuses, were still going strong. Ginny Potter often stopped by Granger after she finished her Holyhead Harpies training, and then went along to see her husband.

"You haven't seen Malfoy on your travels have you?" Blaise asked.

"Nope," Weasley said, popping the 'p'.

"Hmm.."

"Blaise, if you're going to check on him after, worry about him then! Right now, just drink your hot chocolate," I said, as the waitress came back.

...

When I got back to my office, I found the files I needed on my desk. I picked up the first family tree, the names seeming familiar. I flicked through the second – i was sure I had heard these names before!

I looked at the top and froze.

The two effected by the curse. It was Granger and Draco.

**So yeaaah.. Hope you liked. Going to be writing like 4 stories at once, so sorry if all my updates are slow.**

**Enjoy, and review dudes!**


	2. Time to party

"Seriously, why didn't you tell us?" Blaise asked.

We – Draco, Granger, all the aurors, Kingsley and I – were sat in the auror office. I'd called the couple in, to discuss the curse.

"Well, how were we to know what to say? Hello Blaise, Belle, I've been hit with a curse that attracts me to one of our biggest childhood enemies, that we've only just managed to form a friendship with?" Draco snapped.

"Hey, guys, stop snapping. We need to figure this out."

"Yeah." Potter said. "What should we do Belle?"

"Aurors, track down anyone who could have seen them together; like at lunch, or when they are going to or from their offices."

"What about you two?"

"Hermione and I will be searching the 'curse'."

"You don't think this is a curse, do you?"

I shook my head. "I reckon someone's either doing it for their amusement, to annoy purebloods, to bring together the community after the war, or to get revenge on Harry over there."

"Stupid. That's what I say." Weasley said.

"Well no one cares what you think, so shut up." Blaise said, before turning back to me and smiling. "It's my birthday in two months."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody hell Blaise! Your best friends had something happen to them, and all you can think about is your birthday, which is over two months away!"

"Draco, make her stop whining at me!"

"Blaise?"

"Yes Draco dearest?"

"Stop whining."

Blaise turned away and pouted, while the rest of us shook our heads.

"Come on Granger. We can go and research. Draco? I'll need you to come to the office later to ask you some questions."

I dragged Granger by the arm, and pulled her out of the auror office.

As soon as we reached my office, I locked the door and sighed.

"You've fallen for him haven't you?" I asked.

She went red, and then looked at me. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm not stupid Granger, I can see. If my assumptions are correct, you'll have nothing to worry about. Anywho, tell me exactly what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I arrived on Monday morning, and I bumped into him next to the fireplace. I mean literally bumped, he knocked the files I was carrying out of my hands. He helped me pick them up, and then we started to walk to the lift, when we started to glow. It was like a gold colour, and I'm guessing only we could see it, as no one else seemed to be looking at us. We just brushed it off, but then, as I was just about to leave him by the auror office, he grabbed my hand, and we apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He told me he'd been thinking about the gold colour, and wanted to ask him mother. We talked to her, and she was just as puzzled as us. Then, I left to go home to think it over, and make notes. That's when I started to realize it hurt to be away from him."

I nodded.

"It is possible that because his great-great grandfather was half veela, some of those properties could have been passed onto him and influenced the curse. We need to research the lights. We can do some of that today, but I suggest we stop at five."

"Why five?"

I smirked. "Granger, you look stressed. We're going to a club. You need the break. I'll invite Draco, Blaise and the two Potters. But not Weasley."

"That's fine; he's going out with Lavender tonight."

I nodded. We'll floo to my place, and I'll get Ginny to meet us there. Now come on! Research!"

...

When it was my turn in the bathroom, I sighed.

I had brought Ginny and Hermione to my one bed-roomed flat, and the boys would floo here at about half 7. Plenty of time to get ready.

Or so I thought.

Ginny, was very fashionable, so I expected nothing less than her spending ages doing her makeup and fixing her hair and what not. Granger, however... She spent longer than the red head! I guessed she was trying to dress up for Draco, but I didn't say that out loud. Well, not to her face at least.

I combed through my blackcurrant purple hair – I died my hair at least twice a year. The boys said I have an ever-changing identity. – And put a black headband with a black bow in it. I put on a little black dress, that had long sleeves, and came down too the top of my knees. I pulled on some black heels (don't ask why I keep my heels in the bathroom... I'm not too sure myself. But they're safe under the sink...) and fixed my make up.

When I went back into my room, I grinned. Ginny was wearing a knee length, deep purple halter-neck dress, with black heels. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes stood out with the dark eye shadow she had used.

Hermione wore a pastel blue strapless dress, which ended half way between her ankles and knees. She wore golden gladiator sandals, and had tamed her hair so that it looked as sleek as it did for the Yule Ball. She had a twinkle in her eye as I walked out the bathroom.

"The lads are downstairs. We told them we'd all come down together, so that they could see what we all looked like."

I nodded. "Well, you ready?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded, and we left my bedroom, and walked down into the living room, where the boys all stood. Harry wore a deep green shirt, and black trousers, Draco a black shirt and black trousers, and Blaise a white shirt, with black tie and navy blue jeans.

Blaise gave a wolf whistle when he saw us. "Don't our girls clean up good lads?"

I rolled my eyes, and stood next to him as Potter gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and Hermione awkwardly walked over to Draco. This was going to be a looooong night.

...

"Feel like a third wheel?" Blaise asked me.

We were sat at a table in some muggle club, and were surrounded by couples. Not just the Potter's and Hermione and Draco (who I noticed were holding hands), but by tonnes of other muggle couples! 

"Definitely. However, it was my idea to come out tonight, and it seems to have bonded those two." I said with a nod in the direction of Draco and Hermione.

Blaise nodded. "True."

As I watched the couple getting closer, it reminded me of when I had questioned Draco earlier that day...

...

"_So, Draco. I have some questions, and you need to answer them truthfully. Don't worry, I won't share it with anyone."_

_He nodded. "Go on then."_

"_Okay...number one. How do you feel about Granger?"_

_His face became unreadable. "She's okay, I guess. I mean, she's not that annoying, and she's cleverer than me. I can hold a decent conversation with her, and she's okay looking. She's not the stereotypical muggleborn – not how I say muggleborn, not the other word – and she's pretty easy to work with..."_

"_So, basically you like her?"_

_He shrugged. "I suppose."_

"_Do your feelings go deeper?"_

"_Is this a question. Or just your own personal curiosity?" He grumbled._

"_Question."_

_He sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, I could get to love her in time I guess, but I don't think she would accept me after what happened at school. I know we've all changed and everything, but..."_

"_Love her in time? So you feel quite strongly already?"_

_He looked down and muttered something._

"_Huh? I can't hear you Draco."_

"_I said, I like her. As in like her, like her."_

"_Ah. Did you like her before the whole..."_

_He nodded._

"_Well. I suppose it makes it a bit easier. Draco, listen. Talk to her, she'll be willing to give you a chance. How do you know she doesn't feel for you? She doesn't walk around with her heart on her sleeve, and neither do you, so to read each other, your going to have to talk. But not the rubbish where you ramble about everything but feelings – you need to talk about the veela inside, the curse and how you feel."_

"_You really think the veela's affecting it?"_

_I shrugged. "If you were already attracted to her, it might not have. But the hurting when your far away from each other? It's a big veela characteristic. I'm sure it's related some how."_

_He nodded. "Thanks Belle."_

"_It's okay. Now go, you can talk to her tonight. We're going clubbing!"_

_**So yeah, 1,452 words. *phew* **_

_**It's one of the biggest chapters I've ever written.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Review/favourite if you did? Thanks (:**_


	3. The attack

"Okay. I have a theory."

I was sat in the auror office, for the weekly meeting. Draco and Hermione – after my amazing clubbing night out – were in the 'a little bit more than friends' stage, and everyone seemed okay with that. Blaise and I had even a bet, on when they'd get married.

"What is it, Belle?" Potter asked.

"Well, is it a coincidence that it was three years to the day Draco's father died?"

There was muttering around the room.

"So, you think it was my father who cast it? It doesn't make any sense, he hates muggle-borns."

"He might hate muggle-borns, but surely he knew that after the war, things wouldn't be good for the Malfoy name. So he hatched a plot, so that when he died, this curse would be created, and he gave it a couple of years, so that you became friends with all the Gryffindor's, and that you were on good terms with Hermione. Then, the curse started, so that it would bring together all of the houses together, whilst they tried to figure out what it was!"

More mutters went around the room.

"That could work. Draco, could we maybe bring your mother in? She might have noticed your father acting strangely before he died. Potter? Research on what Mr Malfoy did before he died."

"It seems like we finally might have a few leads, Miss Forest."

Kingsley stood at the door, smiling.

I nodded.

"Good."

He walked off, and I stood with Hermione.

"Where'd Draco go?" I asked her.

"To see Narcissa."

I nodded.

It was a week after Blaise's 26th birthday in November, and this was our biggest lead so far.

...

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She walked into my office, looking slightly flushed.

"Er..."

"Did you...kiss?"

She looked away, and turned even redder, which made me smirk. Their 'relationship' had been going on for 2 months now, and nothing much had happened. Until today that is.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"What for?" She said.

"Well, you've moved up a step in your relationship. What's going to happen next? If the veela is influencing the relationship, we might see some blonde curly haired babies soon." I said, winking at her.

"Belle! No! It was only...a couple of kisses!"

"A couple? Hmm, we'll see then. Still, I predict a big change in you relationship!"

She shook her head. "You're mad."

I grinned at her. "Oh, I know!"

...

"Belle?"

I looked up.

"Narcissa Malfoy is here to see you!" Sophie said, and let the elder Malfoy come into my office.

I moved some of the things from the leather chairs in front of my desk, and then sat back down.

"Sit down, Narcissa."

"Thank you Belle, dear."

I smiled.

"Now, I believe you want to know about Lucius before he died."

I nodded.

"Well, as far as I can remember, he didn't seem to be the pure-blooded fanatic as he was before Voldemort died. He did spend a lot of time alone in his office, and the house elves never knew what he was doing. He did however; tell me the week before he died, that I was not to worry, as everything would be fine within a couple of years. Does that help?"

I nodded again. "Very much Narcissa. Did he ever use the 'M' word, after the war, that is?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can remember. He did get a bit cold; after all, he was sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban. When he came out, Draco was very much his own man, so I suspect he was a bit annoyed he never saw his son grow up into the man he is now."

"Okay then. Were you aware that Draco had feelings for Hermione?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, and then shook her head. "I know this may sound bad, but I'm rather glad about this curse. They seem to make each other happy."

I nodded. "I know. I think it's good too!"

Narcissa smiled at me. "Now dear, I'll bring back anything I find, because I'm looking through his work files that are still in his office."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem dear."

She walked out, and I sighed. I had so much paper work on my desk; I couldn't see the wood underneath it.

...

"Ugh, you two are so soppy." Blaise said wrinkling his nose, as Draco and Hermione, hugged each other at the end of the day.

I hit him around the head, and smiled at the lovebirds.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous. He wishes that he was 'cursed' instead of having to actually going out to date some one because he's such a lazy person."

"If I'm lazy, why would I become an auror?"

"I don't know, to get exercise?"

Blaise stuck his tongue out, and turned back to the others. I rolled my eyes.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Hermione said, as Blaise and Draco stepped into separate fireplaces and waved goodbye.

"Malfoy manor!"

"Zabini Manor!"

I turned to look at Hermione after they'd gone.

"Get them and their manors, eh?"

She smiled, and we walked out of the ministry, and into muggle London. We found an empty alley, and apparated, so that we were around the corner from Hermione's flat.

"I just need to pop into the shop for something to eat tonight. Coming in?"

I shook my head. "Knowing me, I'll say something that'll make me look stupid."

She smiled, "Okay then, I'll be back in a bit."

I nodded, and leant against the wall, as she went inside.

10 minutes passed, and I started to get bored – so I started to pace up and down outside the shop. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me. I dropped my wand (which I had placed up my sleeve) and opened my mouth to scream.

"Oh no you don't. _Silenco_!"

I was still screaming, but just silently. I looked around, eyes wide. I was in a house. How we got here, I didn't know. I didn't hear the normal crack you heard whilst apparating.

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Stay still, I don't want to hurt you...accidentally."

I felt my self freeze. They'd cast the petrificus totalus spell.

I was stuck, in some random wizards' house. I had no idea where I was, and I didn't have my wand. How the hell was I going to get out?

I don't remember much else. It went dark after a while.


End file.
